Ben 10 Marvel Force
by UltimateBengeta
Summary: When the Celestialsapiens go on a genocidal Motion to Destroy the Entire Ben 10 Universe, Ben And Friends (Plus a bunch of others) head through a Portal that leads to the Marvel Universe. Things don't have much of a good start though, Ben wakes up in a Giant Tube and Is introduced to Tony Stark, this is gonna be interesting nonetheless. (Contains Ben X Charmcaster, Don't judge me).
1. 1 The Beginning of A new Life

Some Time after Diagon's End and Ben obtaining the Newest official Version of the Omnitrix (Approximately 2 Years later), Kevin has begun training Ben to fight more in his Human form in case the Omnitrix ever fails. Ben is just punching a Punching Bag with Kevin holding it still giving instructions.

"Come on Ben, give it all you got and don't hold back." Kevin instructs. Ben reels his Fist back and slams it into the Bag, causing a bit of a thud sound to resonate within the building. "Nice job Tennyson, you managed to make it shake on impact this time, you're getting better."

Kevin said fist bumping Ben. "Thanks Kevin, but I gotta get going. Supposedly, My Parents wanted to talk with me about something important regarding me being A Galactic Hero." Ben said walking towards the doors. "Ben hang on. There's something I forgot to give ya. Its actually something I had custom Made for ya." Kevin said reaching into a Bag he had sitting near a wall.

Ben stopped and walked over to Kevin to see his Old UAF Jacket completely renewed and redesigned. The Green on the Jacket was replaced with A Shining White Color and there was a 10 Manually sewed into the Main Front of the Jacket, glowing in a Green Color. Ben was surprised that Kevin went through this much trouble to fix his old jacket. "Kevin, that used to be my old Jacket? its like you just made me a new one! Thanks!" Ben said being thankful that his best friend made him a new Jacket to wear. Ben slipped it on over his Black Tank top and pulled back the sleeve revealing his new Omnitrix, and seemed concerned.

"What's up? don't like the jacket now?" Kevin asks. Ben only responds with showing him the Omnitrix. "What do I do now with No Actual Bad Guys to fight? I actually miss being able to fight Villains and be the Hero I know I can still be." Ben said feeling a bit disappointed. Then, a Feminine voice came out, echoing through the Building, making both heroes have chills up their spines. "That can be arranged, Hero... Too Bad you'll have to be a Hero somewhere else, Bellwood is no home for you anymore, **_Heartbreaker_**." The Voice says, with malice lacing that last word.

Kevin was then shocked by something on his back. Kevin yelped in slight pain from the electrocution and ripped off what seemed to be Electric Insulated Spider Webbing. "Okay Ben, is this your doing as a joke? because that is actually kinda funny if it is, I didn't even know Spidermonkey could even control electricity." Kevin said chuckling a bit tossing the web strand aside.

Ben didn't say a word and looked shocked (no pun intended this time) at a womanly figure hanging upside Down on a Single Web Strand. This woman had Short Black Hair, a Blue and White Mask with Red Lenses, A Strange Leotard Like outfit that was Nothing but Blue with White Web Patterns on it with a Huge Yellow Spider Symbol on her uniform's chest with what seemed to be Lightning bolts replacing the Spider's Legs and pincers.

"Okay, who are you and why do you look so familiar?" Ben said activating the Omnitrix, turning into Fourarms. Fourarms was now wearing a Black Tank Top with Bronze Straps holding the Omnitrix Symbol on his Chest. His golden Bracers were now more of a Dark Silver color and he had 3 miniature horns protruding from his head. The Woman lands on her hands and then does a couple flips in the air and lands on her feet, and slides up her mask revealing the strange woman to be Ben's Slightly more recent Ex Girlfriend, Julie Yamamoto. "J-Julie?! What happened to you?" Fourarms said in an astonished tone. "That doesn't matter. What matters, is that I keep Bellwood safe now. You aren't needed anymore, **Freak.** " Julie said with a heartless glare. She put her mask back on and slung a web at the Omnitrix. An Electrical Pulse went through Fourarms' Entire Body, with the Omnitrix just being silent with electrical crackles coming from it. "Julie, Why are you fighting us?! I thought we could just be friends or acquaintances... Not Enemies!" Fourarms said blocking Julie's Web Shots and Occasional Kicks. "Because, you always do the whole hero thing and it PISSES ME OFF! Make some time for me for a bit and worry about being a hero, LATER!" Julie said shooting webs into Fourarms' Face. Kevin absorbs a Tadenyte Crystal he has in his pocket and makes his arms into Tadenyte Slam Hands and socks her into the wall, knocking her out.

"And that's what you get for talking smack, you can't dish back!" Kevin says in a cocky tone of voice. Ben pulls off the webbing and notices the room shaking a slight bit. "Uhhh... Earthquake?" Fourarms asked Kevin. "Something isn't right today..." Kevin stated. Suddenly, a Mechanical Tentacle with Bronze Gears on it bursts from the ground, to reveal a very stout, and pudgy fellow with Dark Reddish Brown Hair, Freckles, a Trench Coat and a Top Hat. Plus a Slightly Bushy Mustache. "So, Ben 10 and ehhh... Accomplice. We finally meet! I, am Steamsmythe, the Harbinger of Steampunk Technology, and I am here to offer you two a place in my New World order. Care to join?" He asks in a Scottish-British Accent. "And I thought Animo used to be full of himself..." Fourarms said facepalming. "Listen, we're in the middle of something, can ya wait Mr. Short, Stout and British?" Kevin said.

"Oh no you Two Don't! Punk Bots, Seize Them!" Steamsmythe commanded. From the Tip of the Tentacle, it opens up and a bunch of Steampunk Styled Drones come flying out towards the heroes. "You have gotta be kidding me if this is all you got." Fourarms said grabbing four of them and crushing them easily with each of his hands. Kevin got ahold of one of them and absorbed a Customly Made Metal that was definitely not supposed to be apart of Steampunk Technology. "Nice, New Metal!" Kevin said turning his Hands into Maces and destroying the other Robots. "Oh my, this has gotten out of hand fast... Listen, I was never here, besides, the World is crumbling at the seems outside anyways, Goodbye Gentlebrats." Steamsmythe said putting on a Literal Steam Powered Jetpack. "Man, that guy was all kinds of nutty, Right?" Fourarms said. "Yeah, And what did he mean by the World is ending?" Kevin asked.

Before either of them could answer, a strange invisible Force shoves them both out of the Building, revealing it to be Hex and Charmcaster. "Oh Great... What do you guys want with us?" Fourarms asked annoyedly. "Shut it Dweeb and hear them out, they told us everything and you need to hear this, its really important that you do." A female voice says, Its Gwen in a mix of her Old Lucky Cat Uniform and... a Pilgrim Outfit? "I'd ask you about what you're wearing, but continue wizard dude." Kevin said diverting his attention to Hex.

"Alright, Everyone, listen up. To the Remaining Plumbers, The Heroes and some of you who Actually still Value your Mortal Lives, Human or Alien or Even Both. Our Final Day... Is Upon us, sad as it is to say. But we can escape our horrible fate, I know of a Universe, Paralleling our own that parallels ours every 1,034 Years, This is our only chance at escaping to a World, filled with mortals and immortals who live just like we do. Its either that, or we perish on this planet and say our final Goodbyes, What are the Decisions of you two going to be?" Hex said opening a Portal on a Building Wall. "I'd hurry and make your choice, before you die." Hex stated flying through the portal he had made. "This all depends, why is it our last Day?" Ben says getting serious. "Benjamin, One Name is all you need to realize how bad this is... _**Alien X**_." An old, but Groggy Voice said. Ben looked at his feet to see Azmuth. "Azmuth, wha-" "Ben Tennyson, the Celestialsapiens are not pleased that you used the Ascalon's Power, The Ultimatrix's Power, _Alien X's_ Power or even Diagon's Full Power to save others of the fate they could've suffered. They plan to eradicate Earth and you along with it... To make sure The Omnitrix Survives, there's no ifs, ands or butts about it, you are coming with all of us to this new world, its our only chance, Ben." Azmuth said grimly. Ben saw his Parents, and other Family Members go through the Portal, and felt like Even as Alien X, he can't stop it... The floor beneath him was cracking and glowing A Bright Red Light. Ben hustled and ran Back first into the Portal and then...

Everything... _Was **silent...**_

Ben snapped his eyes open to find himself in a Huge Glass Test Tube, with some guy with Black Hair, a Goatee and a Glowing Piece of Metal in his Chest typing something in on a console of somekind and notices him. "Oh, you're awake. This makes what I'm about to do seem a bit Half-asinined, but Hi Kid. I'm Tony Stark, but You, Can call me _Iron Man_."

(And that is Chapter 1 Ladies and Gents and other Genders alike. I hope you enjoyed this, because I might do another chapter in the future.)


	2. Sparking the Feedback

Ben was absolutely confused and more or less out of his own element. "Uh, hey Tony. Where Am I and how do I get out?" Ben asks with a slightly false smile on his face. "Sorry Kid, can't let you out till I know you're not a threat. Friday, Have you gotten me results yet or do I need to make a specific Update just for this kid?" Tony explained.

 _'Tony, it would seem that this child is 1/and 1,000,000 Human and 1/ and 1,000,000 of a bunch of different Alien Species, but can still be classified as a Pure Human Being, the source of the Extra DNA Samples seems to be resonating from the strange device on this child.'_ A Digital Female Voice explained.

Ben looked at the Omnitrix, which was being probed and messed with by small metal tentacles. "Hey, on a serious note, you really don't wanna break this watch... believe me, I've broke it many times before, and it only leads to chaos." Ben said getting a bit concerned. "Kid, I've dealt with Alien Tech, your watch isn't anything _technically special._ Friday, is there anything you can do this watch to get me another set of results, like what aliens he has in it?" Tony asked the console. Friday didn't seem to respond. Instead, Ben took this opportunity to rip off the metal tentacles and transform into one of his Aliens to get out. The Omnitrix began to meld with him, making him more Mechanical, but also more Gooey as well. A bunch of Green Lines formed on him and his face was replaced with a Green Circle. The Omnitrix was placed on the Creature's Neck.

"UPGRADE!" The Creature exclaimed. Tony was astonished by what Ben just did. "Friday, what is that thing?" Tony said typing frantically on the console. _'Sir, according to the new Data File I made for this child's transformations he currently has, this is a Galvanic Mechamorph, a Race of Aliens that can merge with any forms of Technology and fix it or improve upon its original design and purpose.'_ Friday explained. Upgrade then began to merge with his Test Tube, and exit through the outside. "I'd hate to leave since ya got questions, but I need to find my Family... I don't want them hurt. And also, sorry for what I'm about to do next." Upgrade said. Upgrade then morphed his hands into Energy Cannons and blasted a hole through the Laboratory's Wall, to the Outside World. "Kid, Hang on a second! Its not that I wanna keep you here, its just that SHIELD wants me to see how threatening you are." Tony said trying one last plead. Upgrade dove head first to the ground and merged with some guy's Motorcycle.

"And like that, I'm keeping this sweet ride." Upgrade stated driving off. Upgrade was making his way through the streets of Manhattan, thinking things were now alright. "Alright, finally away from that guy. Now I gotta find The others and see where they ended up." Upgrade said. Suddenly, a blast of energy almost made the Alien Spin Out and crash if not for Ben's past experiences with Upgrade and Motorcycles. Ben poked his blobulous head up and saw the Tony guy with somesort of Red and Gold Iron Suit on, flying towards him. "Kid, I'm trying to help you. You go around doing this kind of stuff, SHIELD's gonna be on you worse than a Gamma Rash on Hulk's Thighs." Iron Man exclaimed. "I never needed help defeating Gods before, what's one organization against me, besides we're all on the same side, the side of good, protecting people, what's it matter that I'm the main concern?" Upgrade said trying to evade most of Tony's Repulsor Beams. "Believe me Kid, When dealing with the likes of Fury, you aren't gonna get anywhere you need to talking with him." Iron Man said flying infront of the Alien. Upgrade used his natural Arms to push the ground enough to launch the Bike above the Iron Avenger and activate a More Powerful Nitrus Boost, gaining more distance from the Hero. "That kid, albeit he's a bit stubborn, is a bit clever with his powers. Reminds me of Spidey when we first teamed up." Iron Man said thinking, reminiscing on the past.

Upgrade is still trying to get away from Iron Man, not realizing he actually stopped. "Lets see, Lose the Iron Ego, then find my Doofus Cousin." Upgrade said looking forward. Suddenly, The Bike began to sputter and get uncontrollable. "Hey! What's going o-" Upgrade was then detached from the bike and falls onto the Pavement. Upgrade looks at the Bike and sees it sparking alot. Upgrade then transforms back into Ben with a confused look. The Bike then sparked more and more, creating somesort of Bright Blue Entity with A Black Suit with a Lightning Bolt on it. This, was Electro. "Haaahahahah... HAHAHAHA! Thanks Kid, you gave me the Energy I _truly_ Needed back. Here's how I'll repay you." Electro said launched a lightning bolt at the Hero. Ben ducks and dodges the attempts to hit him, and sees that the omnitrix is recharged again. "Okay, Mr. Short-circuit, You just earned an Extra Large Can of Butt Whooping, from yours truly. It's Hero Time!" Ben said slamming on the Omnitrix.

Ben's Skin began to Spark with Green Lightning and was enveloped in an extra Black Skin, covering his entire body, except for a White Stripe going down to his Waistline. His Fingers had created Plug Like bolts on his person with more Electrical Bolts forming on his Arms, Hips and legs. His head then sprouted two antennae with Big Plugs on the ends of them. Ben opens one Singular Eye with the Omnitrix being prominently on his Chest. "FEEDBACK!" Ben exclaims. "Hey, you can't just take one of my old names, ya punk! Now you're gonna get it!" Electro said angrily. "Huh, New Alien? So soon? Oh well, Lets see what he can do." Feedback states getting into a stance.

Electro Fires a Bolt of Electricity and by instinct, Ben uses one of his antennae to block the Bolt of lightning. Instead of blocking it though, the Lightning Bolt is absorbed through the Plug end on his Antennae. "Ooohhhh. I can absorb Energy, huh? The Name Feedback really fits this guy. Okay you Blue Battery Man, lets go." Feedback said running towards him to lay a punch. Electro Dodges and blasts Feedback with more Energy. Feedback just keeps on absorbing it with the Plug Attachments on his body, and notices that Feedback may be slowing down a bit. "Man, I feel like I absorbed too mu- wait... If I can absorb it, can I dish it back at him?" Feedback said questionably. Feedback got a devilish grin on his face and put his hands in a strange position. "What're you doin', brat? Giving up?" Electro said about to deliver the finishing blow. "THUNDERPUNCH!" Feedback exclaims and slams his fist into Electro's Gut, knocking him back onto the pavement. Electro was holding his gut, trying to swallow down what feedback forced back up. "Y...You little son of a-" Electro could barely finish his statement before a Dark Gray Web like Substance practically sealed up his mouth.

"Aaand, that's enough out of you, Electro. Hey, whoever you are, Tony seems to be lookin' for ya. But hey, you took down a villain I've been looking for, so thanks. Name's Spider-Man. Who're you? Feedback, I presume?" A guy said above a lamp post. He was wearing a Red and Blue Suit with a Black Web Pattern on it, with a Huge White Spider Insignia on the chest area of said suit. Feedback touched the Omnitrix and turned back into a Human. "I'm Ben... Ben Tennyson." Ben said dusting off his new jacket.

(and That, was Chapter 2. If it was too short, I'll try to make longer chapters in the near future. The next Chapter, will involve Gwen, Kevin and Max a bit, trying to stay low, and trying to find _their_ Ben. What did I mean by ' _their'_ Ben? you'll see in chapter 3.)


	3. Pre-Alignment

_**(Quick mention before the story starts, A moment of silence for the Man and the Legend. R.I.P Stan Lee,**_ _ **1922 - 2018. Rest in Peace, you glorious Man.)  
**_ _

In a Dark Back Alley, Gwen and Kevin wake up to find themselves... well, in a back alley. "Ugh... No more Portals from here on out.." Kevin said groggily. Gwen gets up, wiping the filth off of her costume, and quickly retracts the entire suit into the Cat icon on her Belt, leaving her with her Old Clothes she used to wear as a kid. "Okay, we made it to this Universe, now to find Ben and Grandpa and try to lay low." Gwen said helping her still exhausted boyfriend up. Suddenly, Kevin sees two people behind her, and is absolutely speechless. "Kevin? what's wrong?" Gwen asked. "Either I hit the Ground too Hard, or I'm seeing double. Look!" Kevin said pointing at the two individuals. Gwen was as surprised as her boyfriend to see Themselves, but not themselves. The other Gwen wore a Bright Pink Hoodie with a Blue-ish Plaid Skirt and Skinny Jeans with Heels. The other Kevin was wearing a White Tank Top with a 11 Tattooed on his Chest, Shorter, messier hair, and wearing Grunge Jeans, Leather Gloves and Hiking Boots. "Okay, talk about an anomaly. What's going on here?" The other Gwen said readying one of the Charms of Ba-Zel. "State your name and Business, _Imposters._ " The other Kevin stated absorbing the Concrete on the Floor. Gwen and Kevin got in Fighting Stances, when all of a sudden, Both Gwens began to feel weak.

"Gwen, you okay?" Kevin said holding her up. She saw that a Pink Line of Energy was coming from her chest. "What in the..." Kevin was at a loss for words. This never happened before. The Pink Energy Line jammed itself into the Other Gwen's Stomach, and the Two swiftly came at each other. In a Flash of Bright Pink Light, the two were gone, only one Gwen Remained. A mixture of the two. This Gwen wore a Bright Blue and White Hoodie with a Pink Cat insignia on the front of it, with a White Plaid Mini Skirt and Skinny Jeans with Red Sneakers. Then, the same thing happened to The two Kevins, in a flash of Gray Light, the two were gone, and only one Kevin remained. This Kevin had a Sleeveless Black T-shirt with a White T-shirt underneath it, and a 11 Tattooed onto his chest. His scar on his face is still there, but his hair was now inbetween long and short. He wore Grunge Action Jeans and Black Combat Boots and Fingerless Leather Gloves.

Both of the two looked at themselves and then back at each other. "Gwen? What the hell just happened?" Kevin asked. "It would seem that due to us already existing in this universe, somesort of force merged the two entities together into one that would best fit this Universe's kind of Mana Flow, as when our universe was only used to 1 Full Anodyte and Me, a Halfa being in the same location. But due to Two Halfas being in the same Universe, as in 2 Half Osmosians being in the same Universe as well, something forced the two versions to Fuse together, into one Singular Version that blends both Versions into what seems to be the better version, if this happened to us, this might happen or has happened to Ben and Grandpa. We have to find them." Gwen Explained. Then, the sound of a Vehicle Honking its horn comes from behind the two. Its the Rustbucket, back in its former Glory.

An old man walks out of the Rustbucket, revealing it to be Grandpa Max. This Max is mixed with the Max we know, and the Max of the Marvel Universe. This Max his a steadily growing Beard and Sunglasses with a Trucker Hat on. He wears a Brown Vest over his Hawaiian Shirt and is wearing Light Beige Slacks with Brown Fishing Boots on. "Hey there Gwen, glad I found ya." Max said warmingly. Gwen runs up and hugs her grandfather, and Max looks at Kevin. "You too, Young Man." Max said inviting him for a Hug. "Good to see you, Old timer. Did you find Ben at all?" Kevin asked. Max's smile soon faded into a solemn frown. "I found _this_ World's Ben... and he isn't doing too good." Max said inviting them into the RV. Gwen and Kevin notice the other Ben and can't help but be shocked. This world's Ben never found the omnitrix or had any powers. on the day the omnitrix came to this earth, it was destroyed on impact, and the radiation the pod had around itself practically made Ben really ill... beyond modern medicine's help actually. This Ben was pale, whiter than white. His hair was short, a lighter brown, dark rings are under his eyes due to the lack of sleep he's had, He wore a long sleeve White Shirt with Black Sleeves and Sweatpants. He was shivering, and seemed to be 14. "G-G-Graaandpaaa... I don't feeeell... so good..." The other Ben said weakly. This other Ben was breathing weakly, but heavily. Max had a really worried expression on his face, almost as if he was about to cry.

"Its... Its gonna be okay, Ben... We're gonna find a certain someone to help you... You have my word." Max said choking up. Gwen was uncomfortable that a version of her cousin, was legitimately on his death bed, getting worse by the second. Kevin couldn't help but stay silent. The group and Other Ben keep driving throughout the streets of Manhattan and hope to eventually find their Ben.

"And that, Mr. Alien Shapeshifter, Is the long and short of the origins of my powers, what about your powers? Tell me what I'm dealing with here." Spider-Man Asked. Ben was surprised that this 'Spider-Man' guy was once a natural Human being, until he got bit by a Radioactive Spider, becoming Spider-Man. "Look, I'll tell you how I got my powers, but you can't tell ANYONE ELSE about how I can do the things I can do, alright?" Ben said strictly. "You have my word, Ben. So, How can you do the things you do?" Spider-Man asked. "Well, it all started back when I was 10 Years Old. I was spending the Summer Vacation with my Doofus Cousin and my Grandpa. I was walking through the woods for a bit when I saw a shooting star. But I realized real quick It wasn't a shooting star, but more of a Meteor. But upon further examination of that meteor, Meteors aren't normally perfect Metal Spheres. I went to look at it and inside it, was The Omnitrix. It latched onto my wrist, bonding to my DNA, allowing me to turn into 10 Different Alien Heroes. As time went by, I had unlocked about 23-25 Different DNA Samples on that one Vacation, I took off the Watch to live a normal life again, and 5 Years Later, I put it back on, and gained 10 New Aliens. During a mission to stop one of many villains out to get me, he had a omnitrix known as the Ultimatrix, a device similar to the Omnitrix, but can evolve certain transformations in a 1,000,000 Year Apocalyptic Simulation, fitting them with what would be them if put into a 1,000,000 year War, and evolved for that War. After awhile, a Demonic Entity made itself known to Earth, it called itself Diagon. He was somesort of Interdimensional Squid Demon, looking to take over Earth. I stopped him, and sacrificed the power of The Ultimatrix and Diagon to return everyone back to their free willed minds, saving the world... I lost the Ultimatrix because It wasn't worthy enough to be used by me, so this New Omnitrix is Model 2, a newer version of the Omnitrix I had found when I was 10." Ben explained.

Spider-Man was utterly baffled, this 18 Yr. Old Highschool Student, had Power in close comparison to Gods or even beyond that, and used that power to save his race from somesort of Squid Demon... That was Heroic in Spidey's Book, and he didn't care who called him out, he'll stand by those feats till the end. "That is insane, Ben. But since you easily took down Electro with one of your Aliens, when I can barely touch him without getting shocked, I'd say you've been at this for almost a full Decade. You've earned more than a title of hero, Ben. Maybe someday, you'd like to join the Avengers? We could use someone like you in our ranks." Spider-Man offered. "I'll think about it... I just need to find my Fami-" Ben was cut off with some sort of Sharp Pain in his Chest. "Ben, you alright?" Spider-Man said holding him up. "Something's... Wrooongg..." Ben struggled to speak. A green energy was emanating around him, making Ben slowly Float up. "Uh Ben? is this another one of your Powers?" Spider-Man asked Nervously. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ben Exclaimed. His Voice was sounding Distorted, almost to where it didn't sound like him.

"Grandpa, something's wrong with Ben!" Gwen said urgently. "What's happening back there?" Max said in a concerned tone. "He's Glowing Green, and floating. What do you think is wrong with him?" Gwen said blatantly. Max put the RV into Auto Drive and saw Other Ben floating, looking worse than ever. "Graandpaaaa... It... Huuuurrrttsss..." Ben whined in a sickly tone of voice. Suddenly, The RV was stopped forcibly. "What the Hell was that?!" Kevin said looking up front. There was this Huge Man in a Prison Jumpsuit with a Wrecking Ball on a Chain slung over his shoulder, and the man seemed to be pinheaded and not have any hair. "Okay, who are you?" Kevin said angrily. "Name's Absorbing Man. And you people are IN MY WAY! So GET LOST! THIS IS MY TERRITORY!" Absorbing Man Exclaimed, getting in Kevin's face. "Absorbing Man huh? Well meet The guy who did it better... _ME_!" Kevin said absorbing the Pavement. Absorbing Man was caught off guard a bit. "What the?! NO ONE TAKES MY POWERS!" Absorbing man said trying to punch Kevin. Kevin blocks his punch and kicks him in the face. Gwen notices Other Ben floating in the separate Direction they were originally coming from. "Go after him, I got this pinheaded Copycat!" Kevin said punching Absorbing Man in the Face. Gwen and Max chase after the sickly looking Ben and notice another Ben, Their Ben, floating in the air, and now heading right for the sick Ben. Both Bens Collide, and Neither Ben can hear anything... just Silence.

A new Entity falls onto the Pavement, unconscious and not moving. "Hey, Ben! You okay?" Spider-Man said picking him up. The new Ben just Groaned. "I'll take that as a-" "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY COUSIN!" Gwen Exclaimed using her Mana to pull Ben towards her. "Hey, Easy! I think after all he's been through today, don't shake him up so much." Spider-Man said trying to be civil. "Who. Are. You." Gwen said with her eyes glowing Pink. "Name's Spider-Man, I'm a Superhero, and also one of the Avengers. Listen, your cousin told me what he could do, and what you folks are trying to do here in our universe. I won't tell the others about his powers and why he's here, because he wanted me to do just that, not tell them. And between you guys and me, my Real Name's Peter Benjamin Parker. If you guys need a Place to stay, then I'm sure my Aunt May wouldn't mind some extra company, if that's fine." Spider-Man offered, taking off his mask. "Well, Peter, I'm Max. This is Gwen, and the guy fighting that Escaped Convict is Gwen's Boyfriend, Kevin. He's with us. And we'd love to stay for a couple nights." Max introduced. "Great, I'll give her a call after I go deal with Absorbing Man, and you can go get your grandson some medical help. I'll see you guys later." Spider-Man said web slinging after Absorbing Man.

Kevin and Absorbing Man are going neck and neck against each other, and seem to really be even in terms of Raw Strength. "Y'know kid, you got guts to face me. But you can't beat the original." Absorbing Man said. "Who said you were the original, Pinhead?" Kevin said headbutting the Metal Convict, knocking him back. "So, Absorbing Man has resorted to fighting Mutants for fun. Lemme tell ya something Bub, I don't appreciate Mutant Harassers, or you." A Gruff and gravelly voice said before kicking Absorbing Man in the back, knocking him down. The Man was in a Yellow, Dark Navy blue and Midnight Black Suit with a Yellow Mask with Black Outlines around the eyes. He wore Navy Blue gloves wit Metal Claws coming out of the knuckles. "Who are you?" Kevin asked confused about who this guy exactly was. "Oh, Logan! Nice to see you again, Buddy!" Spider-Man said jumping down from the wall he was on, watching the fight. "Webhead, Call me Wolverine, 5th time I'll say it, and this is a Mutant affair. Don't you and those wussy Avengers get in the way of that." Wolverine said glaring at the Webslinger. "So, you're Webhead and this is Wolverine? You guys got the wrong Idea here, I'm half Alien, Not a Mutant, get your facts straight or those claws are gonna be mine one of these days." Kevin said. "And by the way, if you relate me to this hulking Cone Brained Moron here, then you are just asking for trouble. The name's Kevin, Nuff said." Kevin said returning to his normal state.

(And that was Chapter 3: Pre-Alignment. Next Chapter will include some other Ben 10 Characters and seeing what Gwen and Kevin will do in this new Universe they will call their new Home).


End file.
